


Don't Forget

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins don't remember much from before entering the current timeline, but they can recall the dark and the cold. Morgan recalls blood, and Morgana remembers being used and thrown aside.</p><p>They don't want to be forgotten.</p><p>[Twin Morgans, for their birthday.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> based off my twins headcanon that m!Morgan remembers very very little about the future past, but f!Morgan(a) remembers what it feels like to want to try to hard for Grima without receiving any love in return.
> 
> :/ I wish I hadn't been so busy so I had more than just today to work on this

Morgan bites his lip as he peers at the papers on his desk. He uses his quill pen to scratch out his previous tactic. 

“Hm?” Morgana leans over from her homework. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t want my units to get broadsided if reinforcements come.” He doodles a few more lines and arrows, indicating where his cavalry is going.

“That’s why you add in a flyer to help for defense.” Morgana points to his wyvern rider. “What are you doing with him?”

“Taking out the units already here with more speed.”

Morgana hums, not really commenting, but not really giving her seal of approval, either. “We’ll see what Mother thinks of our homework.”

Morgan sticks his tongue out at his twin, and she rolls her eyes but does the same. They continue to work on their homework, mostly in silence but with the occasional mutter. 

Robin walks into the library a few moments later, a stack of books in her arms. The twins notice and straighten up, both hoping for their mother to notice them--even though Morgana pretends not to care that much--but instead, their mother only gives them a nod and a smile and goes into the rows of bookshelves. Morgana huffs and Morgan frowns, but they still eagerly await for Robin to reemerge--but when she does, she only leaves.

Morgan’s body seems to deflate. “Aww.”

“She’s probably busy,” Morgana says, but she sounds equally disappointed. 

* * *

The next day, Morgan and Morgana walk along the corridors of the castle. Morgan flips through his parchments, worrying over his tactics homework.

Morgana keeps her papers tucked under her arm. “Are you still worrying about that even now?”

“A couple of my units were killed,” he groans. “And I couldn’t figure out how to save them.”

“I offered to help you..”

“I told you I’d rather do it by myself.”

Morgana shrugs. “Do whatever you want.”

She stops, then grabs her brother’s hood to halt him. He nearly falls backward, but manages to catch his footing. He sends his sister an ugly look. She just motions her head forward, and he follows her gaze to see their mother and older sister speaking together.

Robin hands something to Lucina, who puts it in a satchel. Lucina nods seriously, but Robin laughs and pats her cheek. 

Morgana puffs her cheeks and lets go of Morgan, and he doesn’t hesitate to run up to his mother and elder sister. 

Robin’s eyes widen a little, though she smiles, but Lucina takes a step back.

Morgan pauses, but Robin ruffles his hair a little, distracting him. “Did you and Morgana do your homework?”

“Yes!” He hands her his papers, but then remembers how bad he considered his work to be. He shuffles his feet. “I did my best…”

Robin pats him again and takes the papers from him, and then she takes Morgana’s when the other twin comes up to them. “You two didn’t cheat off each other, right?”

Morgana shrugs. “I offered him help but he didn’t take it.”

Robin pats her hair as well. “You know I’m just teasing; you can help each other.”

“Well, I must be off,” Lucina says suddenly, her words rather wooden. The twins look at her curiously, and she stiffens, her cheeks a little pale and her knuckles white as she grips her satchel. “I-I have duties to attend to with Father,” she states before abruptly turning and hurrying off.

Robin chuckles, watching her eldest daughter leave. “Well, I need to be going too. Duty calls,” she says, giving the twins a quick peck on the cheek before she walks off in the opposite direction.

Morgan’s brows knit together in confusion. “I wonder what they’re doing.”

Morgana puts her hands on her hips. “Sister is the worst liar I’ve ever seen. Something must be up.” She gives her brother a sly glance. “You know what that means…”

His eyes light up. “Sneaky time?”

“Sneaky time.”

* * *

Sneaking around after Lucina was always a hit-or-miss pastime. Lucina’s heightened senses--having come from a time where if one wasn’t careful every moment of the day, someone died--meant that she could usually pick up the sounds of footsteps or whispered instructions that the twins thought were quiet. But if Lucina was particularly distracted by something and flustered, she was easier to track than a drunken Vaike.

They follow her to the castle kitchens, but they don’t enter themselves; they might frequent the place from time to time to get a snack, but they’re too nervous about getting caught. They wait outside behind a tapestry (cursing that there are none long enough to cover their feet), and a few moments later, Lucina exits, continuing down the hall.

“Let’s go,” Morgan hisses, but Morgana puts a finger on his lips, gives him a signal, and then scurries out to the next tapestry. Morgan follows close behind, and they go so on and so forth down the corridors, keeping track of Lucina as she leaves the castle and goes to the training grounds.

They have to stay further away from her to avoid being caught, and hide behind a bush at the edge of the gardens. They watch her head toward the barracks, but just as they’re about to tiptoe across the grounds, a pair of hands clap down on their shoulders.

The both of them jump--Morgan yelps, and Morgana’s gasp sounds exactly like a hiccup.

“What are the two of you doing?” Chrom asks, leaning down. He raises an eyebrow, like he’s expecting them to say just what kind of trouble they’re in instead of covering their behinds like they usually do.

“Nothing!” the twins chorus, whirling around toward their father and tucking their hands behind their backs. 

“Oh, really?” He continues to give them the same expression.

Morgan nods. “Really.”

“Really,” Morgana adds.

“Hmm.” Chrom puts a hand to his chin. “...I’ll choose to believe you for now. But,” he says, “I do have some things I need to ask you two to do. Since you two are apparently free, you won’t mind, right?”

They glance at each other for the briefest of moments. “Of course,” Morgan says, and Morgana adds, “We don’t mind.”

“Good.” Chrom turns and leads his son and daughter by the shoulders back into the castle. “You see, your mother and I have been quite busy, and we could use some help making sense of some paperwork…”

* * *

“Ugh.” Morgana lifts her head up from the table, her eyes bleary. “That didn’t feel like a nap.”

“You were out for thirty minutes,” Morgan tells her, stifling a yawn. He makes a note on a paper, then grumbles and crosses it out. “I could use a nap, too. I keep misspelling things.”

Morgana stretches her arms above her head. “I can’t believe Father just dumped us with all this stuff. We’ve been at this since yesterday.”

“It’s probably a punishment for following Sister around.” Morgan grabs a stack of papers and hands it toward his twin. “Mother came by earlier with more homework for us.”

“What?” She blinks at it, then takes it and puts it aside. “What did she say?”

“Not much. She seemed to be in a hurry.”

Morgana sighs. “Brother, do you see something wrong here?”

Morgan pauses and sets his pen aside. “...What is it?” 

She hesitates. “...They’re starting to forget about us.”

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean--they’re giving us all this busy work and spending less time with us.” She sweeps her hand over the table. “Look at all this. They’re keeping us busy so that when Mother has her new baby in a few months, we won’t be sad about spending less time with them because we’ll be used to it.”

Morgan’s hands tighten into fists. “They can’t just  _ forget _ about us. They’re our family.”

“Not completely, no.” Morgana rests her chin in her hand and looks away, pretending not to be as hurt as she is. “But we might as well be an afterthought.”

Morgan’s mouth drops open. He uselessly tries to speak, and after a moment, he says, “You can’t really think that.”

She shrugs. “It’s happened…” She trails off, her brows knitting together. “I think.”

Morgan leans back in his chair and stares up at the faraway ceiling of the library. He wants to believe that his sister is wrong. That their mother will have her new child and have enough time for the baby, little Luci, the twins, and Lucina, not to mention leading the Shepherds and helping Chrom lead the nation. That their father and siblings will also have enough time for them, instead of…

A half-memory comes to Morgan’s mind--dark places, silence, emptiness. His breath catches in his throat; though the thought passes quickly, the feeling remains, a chill in his veins. 

* * *

They finish the paperwork and the homework by the next afternoon. They trudge through the corridors, each carrying their work and not speaking. Both walk with heads hung and shoulders hunched.

The finally reach the door of their parents’ study. Morgana looks away, so Morgan knocks on the door. Someone calls them in, and he opens the it. 

Robin sits at her desk, one hand on her rounding stomach and the other putting down a book. Chrom is in his chair as well, poring over documents. They both smile as their future children enter the room.

“Here you are, Father,” Morgana says quietly, handing him the paperwork. “You should go over it before doing anything.”

He nods. “Thank you, sweetie,” he says, reaching over his desk to ruffle her hair. Her frown doesn’t go away.

Morgan gives his mother their homework. “I think I did worse this time,” he mutters.

“We can go over it later, of course,” she says. “But I was about to go check on something in the barracks right now.”

“Oh.” Morgan looks away. “Okay--”

“Don’t treat him like that!”

Morgana steps in front of her brother, her hands tightened into fists. “Don’t just put him aside for later!”

Their parents freeze. Robin’s eyes widen. “Morgana, what are you talking about?”

“Stop trying to forget about us!” Morgana snaps. She shakes her head. “Don’t just dump everything on us to keep us busy and pretend we aren’t here!”

Without another word, she spins on her heel and grabs Morgan’s hand before running out of the room. 

“S-Sister,” Morgan sputters, trying to get her to stop, but she doesn’t listen to him. She takes random corners through the hallways, her breathing erratic. Morgan can only catch glimpses of her face, but he swears there are wet tracks down her cheeks.

Finally, Morgana ducks into a small sitting room and slams the door closed behind them. She collapses against it, her chest wracking with sobs

“...Sister?” Morgan hesitates. “What’s wrong?”

Immediately, Morgana turns around--not to talk to him, but to brush past him further into the sitting room. She falls into a chair, curling her legs up to hug close to her chest.

“Sister,” Morgan says again, this time more firmly. He comes beside her and kneels. “What’s wrong?”

Tears run freely down her cheeks. She doesn’t bother wiping at her eyes. “I-if they’re just going to forget about me, I hope they do sooner rather than later.” She sniffs. “But you--you don’t deserve to be forgotten, too.”

“What do you mean--that  _ you _ deserve it?”

Morgana doesn’t answer for a moment. “I won’t tell you.”

Morgan shakes his head. “I don’t understand, Sister, but you don’t deserve--”

“Don’t you remember  _ anything _ from the future?!” she snaps, glaring at him. 

“Only Mother, and just a little about Father--you know that.” Morgan struggles not to yell back at her. “You don’t remember anything either!”

She looks away. “I remember more than you. About how… How dark and lonely it was.” She meets his gaze. “You can’t tell me you don’t have dreams about what kind of place it was. How we were…”

A shudder runs through Morgan. He can imagine it--the dark, the cold, the blood. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I...I think maybe I can feel it, but… No one here is going to forget about us.”

She darts forward and grabs his shoulders. “Aren’t you scared of it, though?! Of being used and thrown aside?”

“Of course I am.” He grabs her hand. “But our family isn’t going to do that to us.”

“But how can you be so sure?”

“I have faith in them.” He stands and tugs on her hand. “Come on. We should go talk to Mother and Father. We should’ve done that in the first place.”

* * *

Their parents aren’t in their office. Nor in their quarters. Nor the throne room or dining room.

The twins wander through the castle, Morgana occasionally sniffing and wiping at her face. They hold onto each other’s hands like children. Eventually, Morgan decides they should head to the barracks to look for their parents.

What they find is that and so much more.

They enter the mess hall, and then the entirety of the Shepherds jump out and once and yell: “ _ Happy birthday _ !”

The twins freeze in surprise--Vaike is laughing and playing with some noisemaker, Sumia is clapping, Laurent is nodding and Lucina--Lucina comes up to them and hugs them close.

“Happy birthday, you two,” she says, smiling.

“W-wait,” Morgana says.

“...What’s going on?” Morgan asks.

Chrom and Robin cut through the crowd--little Luci following behind--and hug their future children, ruffling their hair. “We’ve been keeping you busy so we could prepare for this party,” Robin explains. “Do you know how hard it is to keep your noses out of things?”

“Lucina told us when your birthday was,” Chrom says. “We’ve been planning for ages, but we’ve had to put everything together the last couple days.”

Morgan doesn’t know what to say. He turns to his twin.

Morgana’s mouth has dropped open, but her lips curl up. Tears are running down her face again.

“Hey.” Chrom kneels down so he’s more level with their height. He smiles warmly. “If something is ever troubling the two of you, don’t hesitate to come talk to us, okay?”

“Exactly.” Robin presses a kiss on the twins’ foreheads. “And if you ever think I’m trying to forget about you, take a look at all your presents and think again, sillies. Because n o matter what happens, or how much time passes or how things change, we’ll always love you, and we're never going to forget about you.”


End file.
